Catch Bakura Part II
by JazzBandKid2000
Summary: The sequal to Catch Bakura Part I


Catch Bakura Part II  
  
When we left Yugi, he was all by himself in a battle that would determine the end of the world against Bakura.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Yami Yugi: It's time to duel!  
  
Evil Bakura: Let's go  
  
Yugi drew his 5 cards and was surprised to receive a Dark Magician, Lady Magician, Magical Hats, Gia the Fierce Knight, and Summoned Skull  
  
Evil Bakura: I'll go first! Card Destruction!  
  
Yami Yugi: Impossible!  
  
Evil Bakura: Oh not at all, see when we shuffled each others decks I made sure those were the top 5 cards, and you just fell right into a trap by shuffling my deck exactly like I wanted  
  
Evil Bakura shows Yugi a Man-Eater Bug and plays it in face down defense.  
  
Yami-Yugi: You have something planned or else you woundn't have shown me that  
  
Evil Bakura: Or do I  
  
Yugi draws his 5 cards, and they are all magic.  
  
Yami-Yugi: Cheater! You have no respect for the heart of the cards  
  
Evil Bakura: Ha Ha Ha, enough of your talk let's duel  
  
As the duel progressed, Yu-Gi was in some real hot water. He was already down to 190 life points and Bakura still had 2000 life points. Just then Yugi got his card  
  
Yami-Yugi: (At last, a good card) MONSTER REBORN I choose Dark Magician  
  
Evil Bakura: Oh, I'm so afraid  
  
Yami-Yugi: Don't be fooled, I have a plan that will eliminate your life points and put you away for good.  
  
Evil Bakura: How?  
  
Yami-Yugi: I use this sacrifice card and sacrifice Celtic Guardian and Silver Fang  
  
Evil Bakura: NOOOOO  
  
Yami-Yugi: That is not all, I flip up Rakichi and summon Magician of Black Chaos and attach Black Pennant to him to get 3100 ATTACK  
  
Evil Bakura: Ha you still must wait one more turn do to the magic effect  
  
Yami-Yugi: Fine that is all I need  
  
Evil Bakura: My turn, and oh look what I got  
  
Just then Bakura flips Change of Heart  
  
Yami-Yugi: NO, this can't be the Earth, my friends, everything  
  
Evil Bakura: Magician of Black Chaos Attack!  
  
Just as the powerful beam from Magician of Balck Chaos's staff is about to reach Yu-Gi, an invisible shield.  
  
Yugi and Bakura: WHAT!!!  
  
Just then a light from the sky beams down. An angel figure speaks.  
  
Angel: Yugi, an illegal move has been played  
  
Yami-Yugi: How?  
  
Angel: That Change of Heart Bakura just used was a fake.  
  
Just then the Change of Heart is torn off and a Griggle is found behind it  
  
Evil Bakura: No, but how?  
  
Angel: This is a duel that the heavens are watching, we know all. Your illegal move causes you to forfeit your turn  
  
Evil Bakura: No  
  
Yami-Yugi: This is it Magician of Black Chaos ATTACK!  
  
In one beam of light, Bakura's life points are eliminated.  
  
Evil Bakura: But how? Yami-Yugi: You never trusted the heart of the cards and tried to win by cheating  
  
Just then Bakura makes a mad-dash away from Yugi  
  
Evil Bakura: HA HA HA you'll never get meeeeeeee  
  
Just then another invisible wall stops Bakura  
  
Angel: For your bad deeds and love of the millennium items you will become one  
  
Evil Bakura: Noooo  
  
Just then Bakura is turned into a millennium item shaped as a weasel  
  
Yami-Yugi: Thank you Angel  
  
Angel: It is our job as the Angels of heaven to protect the earth from those like young Bakura  
  
Yami-Yugi: Well what about my friends  
  
Angel: Oh yes here we go  
  
In an instant poof everyone is brought back  
  
Joey and Triston: You did it  
  
Grandpa: Yugi I'm so proud of you  
  
Tea: Yugi, you won  
  
Kiaba: Yugi, this doesn't change anything  
  
Yugi: I understand  
  
Mokuba: Thanks Yugi  
  
Just then Yugi realizes that Bakura is not among them.  
  
Yugi: Angel where is Bakura?  
  
Angel: I'm afraid Bakura can't be brought back  
  
Yugi: No  
  
Angel: But take this card The Angel hands Yugi a Change of Heart  
  
Angel: Bakura was killed a long time ago, but his spirit remains in this card.  
  
Yugi: How can it be?  
  
Angel: If you wanted to, you could attempt to bring him back with your millennium puzzle.  
  
Yugi: I'll try  
  
Just then, a huge light comes from the millennium puzzle, Yugi realizes that the card has disappeared from his hand. Just then you see Bakura  
  
Bakura: What happened?  
  
Yugi: It is finally over  
  
Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it and will write a review for it, thanks again. 


End file.
